Dynamic
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: Everyone has a different personality. Everyone is unique and one of a kind. Let's compare four different personalities, shall we?


_Dynamic_

 _~ Gray skies and a dull mind ~_

Stan stood at the bus stop, listening to his two friends bicker about some nonsense. He was used to this by now. Almost every day and every morning it was the same. Every week was the same. The four boys would go on some crazy adventure some days, but besides that it was always the same. Boring.

It didn't help that Stan was cynical. He saw the world as shit. Quite literally. Things tasted like shit, people would spew crap out of their mouths, everything _looked_ like feces. To regain happiness, he would turn to the green bottle hidden inside his drawer.

His family was a dysfunctional one. His father was an alcoholic idiot, Stan's sister was a psychopathic bitch who also saw everything as a turd. His mother was the only sane one in the family besides him.

Now, standing by the bus stop, Stan hopes for another adventure.

 _~ Burning rage, hatred and malice ~_

He hated him. He wasn't up to any good. He was such a retarded piece of racist crap. In Kyle's eyes, Eric Cartman was all of the seven deadly sins in a compact ball of fat.

Back around twenty years ago, it was new. The fatass would call Kyle a Jew rat, he would retort by calling him fat. That was how it would go. That was back in 1997, it was 2015 now, yet they were only ten years old?

Whatever, the point is that Cartman's antics were getting old. Kyle was getting tired of it. It was clearly showing as well. People had noticed that Eric didn't get to Kyle as much as he did ten years ago. That was fine.

Kyle realised that without him, Cartman was hollow. He was just a shell of who he seemed to be. If he didn't have any Jews to make fun of, there wasn't a purpose for him to live anymore.

How far did Cartman go to make Kyle suck his balls? Let's just say he went a good hundred miles. That was fine. It was over now, anyway.

But Kyle still can't help but argue back when the fatass 'belittled his people'. It always brings back that sense of nostalgia.

That was fine.

Kyle isn't just angry and upset all the time. He had other emotions as well.

He loved his family. He was happy whenever the four weren't arguing and just playing like normal fourth graders. He was fearful whenever the people he loved were in danger.

Another thing that irritated Kyle was whenever Cartman would call him gay for Stan. Sure, the title 'Super Best Friend' sounded a little gay but everything's a _little_ gay, isn't it?

So that was fine too.

 _~ Misunderstood, hollow ~_

 _That goddamned Jew. He's so so fucking annoying_ , Cartman thinks to himself. Though he couldn't fully blame Kyle for everything. He knew that. But Eric just lets his anger out on his friends and world, plotting evil schemes and tormenting his "friends." Even poor Butters.

Everyone says that children raised by one parent turn out rebellious, angry and distrustful towards society. _Bullshit_ , Cartman thinks. But he begins to reconsider.

Have you ever thought about killing your own father? You have? Well, have you actually done it? No? Well, this nine-year-old has. The whole town of South Park lied to him for years, telling him his mother was a hermaphrodite, making her his father as well.

Eventually Scott Tenorman, Eric's half-brother, revealed to him that his father Jack Tenorman was Eric's father too.

That night, Cartman lied. He couldn't let his friends know he was weak, that he actually felt guilty for killing his father. He told them that he was saddened by the fact he was part ginger.

No one but his mother knows that he would cry himself to sleep because he did not have a father figure. He was jealous. He was jealous that everyone else around him had a dad.

Eric Cartman did not have that person to congratulate him when his sports team won a game, he did not have the person that was supposed to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. This boy is missing his other half. The part of him that is supposed to represent joy and adolescence.

All he has is a vacant shell filled with poisonous spores.

 _~ Try, die, rinse and repeat ~_

Kenny McCormick knows that he is poor as dog shit. He doesn't care. He could hurl himself off a cliff and he wouldn't care. The people around him wouldn't care either.

Yes, he _is_ immortal. I thought you knew already.

The excitement of dying doesn't satisfy Kenny anymore. Sure, the first few times it was pretty weird and exhilarating but eventually he needed to find something new.

That's where the titties come in.

Even if he is a perverted immortal, Kenny can be a loving brother as well. He has a sister named Karen. If anything happened to her, Kenny would definitely go above and beyond to try and make up for it.

Besides that, there isn't much else to say honestly. So let's end it here.


End file.
